1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-speed bus apparatus and, more particularly, to a high-speed bus apparatus capable of controlling temperature around a device thereof which is adaptive to a high-speed bus and has an optimal junction temperature for high-speed transmission over a bus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been customary with a high-speed bus apparatus, as with an ordinary IC (Integrated Circuit) device, to cool the inside of a casing in order to maintain it at an operable temperature or to cool a CPU (Central Processing Unit) by, for example, a heat sink in order to maintain it in an operable temperature environment. However, despite the fact that an optimal temperature for high-speed transmission over a bus exists, the conventional high-speed bus apparatus lacks a mechanism for controlling the actual junction temperature to the optimal temperature. With the conventional apparatus, therefore, it is difficult to implement high-speed transfer over a bus.